I'll be Waiting for you
by WaitingForTheStars
Summary: Song fic 'I'll be Waiting for you' by Soluna. It's pretty angsty, but kind of fluffyish. (SoraXKairi)


Disclaimer: I don't own the Kingdom Hearts, nor do I own the song 'I'll be waiting for you' by Soluna. I do in fact own this fic so don't steel it! Not that you would want to that is, I'm just making sure.  
  
*******  
  
Kairi woke up as early morning sunlight crept in through her window, bleeding warmth into her bedroom, flooding the world with life once again.  
  
She reached down to her nightstand and picked up a small picture frame. The picture with in it brought a smile to Kairi's face. A picture of Sora, an image taken nearly five years ago before everything. Before her entire world collapsed. Before the single most precious thing in her life turned into a sweet memory and flew away.  
  
Can't you see  
  
You mean everything to me  
  
You're in my heart  
  
You've touched my soul  
  
You're all I'll ever need  
  
Sora trudged along the darkened path. He had lost all sign of hope and light, his friends had left, he was alone. The worlds were separated and there was no way of getting back home.  
  
He carried on waiting for something to happen, waiting for fate to lend him a hand and grant him a miracle. He came across a crossroads and stopped, pondering which way to go. He thought about Kairi, she would guide him back to her, for they were connected. Connected by an eternal bond that would forever enter twine their destinies.  
  
And it hurts so bad  
  
Not to have you by my side  
  
Nothing's right, I've cried all night  
  
Just waiting for your call  
  
Kairi looked out over the awakening beach. The sun peeking up over the horizon as the waves crashed uncontrollably into the sand. She sighed deeply as a smile came to her face. She would wait right here forever for him if that was what she had to do to see him again, just once. She prayed that he was safe and still out there, searching for her. She closed her eyes and let the sun warm her body, bringing that peaceful feeling of warmth that only came when Sora was near her.  
  
Waiting never got lonely, because Sora was waiting too. They were both waiting, waiting together, for each other. They may have been worlds apart, but times like these were the times when she felt they were closest.  
  
I'll be waiting for you till the sun don't shine  
  
I will wish on a star till I make you mine  
  
I'll be dreaming all night that you're by my side  
  
I'll be waiting for you  
  
Sora walked on, not even caring at this point where he was going. Fate would lead him on and Destiny would, hopefully, bring him home. He survived the darkness around him and he made it through the heartache of being alone. But he knew that he was never alone, for no one is ever truly alone. There is always that single star in the darkness of the night sky that twinkles down on you, shining even though it is over millions of light years away. Like his love for Kairi, distance wouldn't hurt him and the love in his heart would never fade. Nothing could tear him apart, he wouldn't let it. He would give up his life to see her again, for he would give up anything to make her happy, and he knew that he was the only thing that could ever make her truly happy.  
  
I'll be waiting for you till the end of time  
  
Can't you see that I need you in my life  
  
You're all that I want I can't deny  
  
I'll be waiting for you  
  
Kairi waited there for the whole day, letting life pass her by, letting friends come and go. It wasn't as painful anymore because now she understood. She understood that this was good for her, that the pain will only make her grow stronger.  
  
But the single thing that kept her alive and kept the hope in her heart was the last thing that Sora had said to her. He said, "I'll come back for you Kairi, I promise". She knew, somehow, that he would, that his path of destiny would always wind back to her that their paths were only separable for so long. They needed each other and that was the only thing that was clear to either of them.  
  
Love is hard  
  
When the distance seems so far  
  
We were both inseparable  
  
And now we're torn apart  
  
I refuse to try  
  
To love someone new  
  
Because what we share is heavenly  
  
Like a rose that's in full bloom  
  
It was that one shining light that led him back home, the one feeling of comfort. It was almost impossible to explain but it was real, the reality had hit. He was home, this was his island. Sora stared longingly out across the familiar horizon. He had gone home? Yes. But how? Why? He rose to his feet and looked around. The beach was deserted. Had it all been a dream? No, it was just too real. Sora turned around as an overwhelming feeling of panic struck him as his eyes met someone, off in the distance. He knew who it was, but, for some reason, he couldn't convince himself move. He wanted to run up to her, take her in his arms and tell her that it was forever, but he couldn't, he couldn't move.  
  
You made me  
  
So happy  
  
I never thought I'd lose you  
  
Your love was  
  
And still is  
  
The only thing I run to  
  
Kairi turned around, see him. It was a dream, a dream! She gaped, she could feel his eyes piercing through her. She blinked, but the image didn't clear, in fact, it became larger. She hadn't realized it, but she had begun running, running to him. Tears uncontrollably flooding her eyes. She threw her arms out and hugged him tightly, never wanting to let go. He hugged her back trying to suppress a smile, but he couldn't. He was crying to, more than he ever had in his life. He looked down at her as she looked up. This is the single day Kairi had been waiting for, for five long years she waited and now it was here, he was here, finally, she was home.  
  
I'll be waiting for you till the sun don't shine  
  
I will wish on a star till I make you mine  
  
I'll be dreaming all night that you're by my side  
  
I'll be waiting for you  
  
They were silent, no words could describe what they were feeling because the emotions were so mix up and interlocked within one another that they were equally speechless. -Thank you Kairi. Sora murmured quietly as he stared down into her deep violet eyes. -For what? Kairi questioned as a look of slight confusion washed over her face. -For giving me one last chance to see your face. Sora replied as he whipped some stray strands of hair away from Kairi's eyes. -What do you mean. Your staying, aren't you? You have to! Kairi exclaimed. Sora put his finger on her lips and gently whispered for her to calm down. -I can't. I'm sorry. Sora whispered lightly. -I'll see you again, though, right? Kairi asked as she lowered the volume of her voice more. -I don't know. Tears that were less than happy were streaming down Kairi's cheeks. -But I'm always with you. I'll always be there. So try to forget, move on. Make me a memory because I need to go. And I'm sorry, so please, try to forgive me. Sora smiled. How could he smile at a time like this? -I-I. Sora gently kissed Kairi on her forehead and slowly began to fade away. -I love you Kairi. he whispered as he submitted himself into a gust of wind and floated away into the sky.  
  
Kairi looked out into the sea, her eyes exploding with tears.  
  
-I love you too, she whispered gulping back the sobs. -I'll never forget.  
  
I'll be waiting for you till the end of time  
  
Can't you see that I need you in my life  
  
You're all that I want I can't deny  
  
I'll be waiting for you  
  
That was the last time Kairi ever saw him, but she listened. She moved on and her heart healed. But a scar will forever remain, because the memory of him will live on inside her heart forever. As much as she hated to admit it, he was, and still is, part of her. She just never imagined that the single moment she was waiting for, for so long, could be grasped so easily but fly away quicker than it came. That was what hurt, that is what still hurts till this day. But he lives on, in the wind, in the ocean, in the sky, in the air; he will always live on forever, in her heart.  
  
I never thought I'd lose you  
  
Your love was  
  
And still is  
  
The only thing I run to  
  
******* 


End file.
